Warscar Reach
Warscar Reach is an New Horde order that was originally founded upon the ashes of the former Warsong Outriders, by Grash'gar the Grim. The Warscar has risen again in this time of great need for our people. Our Horde. Reforged by the Warbringer and his Generals, Dra'thak Elfbane, and Tizashi of the Darkspear, the Warscar serves in the rebellion against both Kor'kron and Alliance. '' ''Lok'tar Warscar! History Warscar Reach was once a mighty regiment of the Warchief's greatest warriors, but were defeated deep within Darnassian territory. The scattered defenders of the Reach were forced to flee back to Orgrimmar, where they resided for a time before Kor'kron Guard zealots chased them out. The reforging of Warscar Reach is a tale of legend, passed from Orc to Orc as an epic of resolve and strength to fight for the people of the Horde. Warbringer Grash'gar the Grim was chased out of Orgrimmar by Kor'kron zealots near the start of Vol'jin's open rebellion against Hellscream, the tyrant Warchief. He fled to Razor Hill, where he met up with the Beastmaster Sar'tog Bloodcannon and former General Tizashi of the Darkspear. The trio headed for the Northern Barrens, where they immediately started their fight against the Kor'kron. Throughout the next several weeks, the new assortment of freedom fighters grew, from a small rabble living in the caves of the Wailing Caverns to a legion of brutal, hardened Orcish soldiers stationed at Hunter's Hill. Siding with the mighty Hawktotem Tribe, the reformed Warscar Reach fought off Kor'kron attackers and soldified their position in the Southern Barrens while guarding the Hawktotem's advance into the Stonetalon Mountains. The Reach proceeded with their campaign by turning their attention to the Grand Alliance. With Theramore in ruin, the Alliance supply at Honor's Stand and Northwatch Keep was decimated. Warscar forces constructed catapults to rain fire and stone down onto Honor's Stand from the High Road leading into Stonetalon. Their barrage was successful, and was complemented by a subsequent assault force that cleared out any survivors and salvaged supplies. After Honor's Stand was levelled, the Reach turned it's attention to Northwatch. Warscar forces progressed southward, around the Overgrowth, to move into position to march on Northwatch. Scouts discovered that Vendetta Point had been sacked, alerting Warscar to the presence of an Alliance task force hunting for the Warbringer and his soldiers. Warscar Reach confronted this task force at the Alliance Forward Command and struck them down. The Blackmoon Sentinels, Dwarven Vanguard, Knights of Menethil, and the Seventh Vanguard were a part of this force, and were defeated by Warscar blades. With the Alliance vanguard forced into retreat, Warscar forces overtook Northwatch Keep and drove the Alliance from the Barrens. Finally, the Warscar could turn their attention to the Kor'kron. Warscar Reach mobilized southwards into Silithus, where they gathered Silithyst Dust to fuel their Demolishers in preparation for the siege. While there, the Reach sent out a task force to secure scorpids for use as mounts for the War Council and the personal Vanguard of the Warbringer. Following their actions in Silithus, Warscar Reach returned northward, specializing their soldiers and seperating them into regiments to more effectively execute orders. The Reach utilized Warlock magics as well as the arcane to travel to Surwich, where they successful butchered the garrison of Blackmoon Sentinels and Knights of Menethil stationed there and burnt the town to the ground. The forces then sought aid in Ratchet after hearing rumors of a rebellion force gathering there, but found no forces garrisoned there upon arrival. This disappointment forced them into action. Dreadreaver forces mobilized back to the south to assault the Kor'kron forces under the command of Warlord Skullcrusha at Desolation Hold. Meanwhile, Stormfury forces mobilized to Razor Hill to make preparations for strikes against the Dranosh'ar Blockade. Warbringer Grim's personal Vanguard travelled across the sea to the jungles of Stranglethorn Vale to hunt down the Blackmoon Sentinel forces that had been forced into hiding. Warscar Reach forces, outnumbered and lacking supplies, engaged Alliance forces in the Southern Barrens in June of 33 L.C., following their siege on Honor's Stand. The Blackmoon Sentinels, Dwarven Vanguard, Seventh Vanguard, Legacy of Zin Azshari, and Knights of Menethil came to the defense of the Alliance but were defeated by Warscar blades. With their path clear to Northwatch, Warscar Reach will be able to cleanse the Barrens of Alliance filth! Dreadreavers and Stormfury Warscar Reach was divided into two sections, each its own unit. The Dreadreavers represent the assault force of Warscar Reach. Anything from Strategy, Reconnaissance, or simply laying siege to an encampment or their enemy. They believe in High Risk High Reward and will stop at nothing to bring victory. Lok'tar Ogar is not a battlecry here. It is an Oath. The Stormfury is the Vanguard of the Warscar, defending the knowledge and welfare of it's soldiers. Ready to wage war against any opposition to the True Horde, including the Alliance and Garrosh's lap dogs without any sense of the word, "Mercy". Ranks *Warbringer *Commander *Captain *Vanguard *Wolf Grunt *Iron Grunt *Veteran Grunt *Grunt *New Blood Defeat of the Warscar Reach The Warscar Reach marched through Ashenvale, burning Astranaar along the way and forcing Alliance to focus upon repairing it. They blindly pushed north, into Darkshore. They marched blindly north, being attacked by local Draenei and Night Elf defensive forces. They holed up in the remnants of Shatterspear Warcamp. Their supply lines remained strong even within the Alliance controlled regions. They began digging in the Ruins of Mathystra after their elementalists within the Stormfury located a source of elemental powers coming from within. The 117th Division heard word of the Horde forces rebuilding Shatterspear Warcamp and digging into old Highborne ruins. They marched their forces there to act as a final line of defense between the Warscar Reach's Reavers and the defenders of Darnassus. The 117th Division had no issue disposing of the Horde forces along the way and secured the Horde's relic, the name and location of which is currently unknown. They used the elemental artifact to conjure a storm which, along with the Alliance's forces pushing in - the Warscar Reach's camp was slaughtered. The survivors, as few as there were, took six months to find their way back to Orgrimmar. Blood Regiment Dra'thak Elfbane, the first survivor back, was promoted to Warlord shortly after returning to Orgrimmar. He began to work to rebuild the Warscar Reach under a new banner, the Blood Regiment. The Blood Regiment was flooded with greenhorns to combat and new bloods to war. Young soldiers, all yearning to have success and earn glory upon the battlefield. When the time actually came for such, they participated in the Battle for Dalaran preemptively using Scrolls of Mass Teleportation to move small groups to Northrend to scout the situation. After the Battle for Dalaran, the Blood Regiment's forces were injured and they withdrew to Orgrimmar once again. With time, Dra'thak Elfbane took his forces to Pandaria to aid in destroying the Alliance forces present in the area. They learned of the sin'dorei's treachery towards Garrosh and considered raising their hands against the Regent-Lord, but Dra'thak came to learn of Garrosh's assassination attempt on Vol'jin. After learning such, the Blood Regiment halted operations and began suffering dissent and betrayals. Eventually, the Regiment was disbanded as Dra'thak Elfbane abandoned Garrosh's Horde. Sons of Doomhammer and Gar'mak Gol'kosh The defectors, Dra'thak Elfbane included, joined with Skargrak and the Sons of Doomhammer who led raids on the Alliance and Garrosh's Horde. When the time came for a full scale rebellion, they joined the fray happily and fought against the Kor'kron Legion in the Southern Barrens. The Sons of Doomhammer continued on long after Garrosh was overthrown, but was fairly inactive until they went to the Argent Tournament and proceeded to lead an assault on Stromgarde in the aftermath of the March on the Highlands. The assault went well and the citizens of Stromgarde were massacred by Skargrak and the Sons of Doomhammer. They stole an Alliance ship from Faldir's Cove and sailed it back to Orgrimmar where they once again fell silent. Dra'thak Elfbane left the Sons of Doomhammer so that he could go on a pilgrimage to Outlands. He returned merely days before the Iron Horde burst through the Dark Portal and immediately began gathering his friends and allies to form the Gar'mak Go'kosh to stand in defiance of the Iron Horde and reclaim Draenor for the true Horde. Beyond the Dark Portal, both the Sons of Doomhammer and Gar'mak Gol'kosh stand ready to fight against the Iron Horde and Alliance forces that would dare say Draenor isn't the Hordes... Category:Warscar ReachCategory:Horde GuildsCategory:OrganizationsCategory:Horde Military GuildsCategory:Horde OrganizationsCategory:Orcish OrganizationsCategory:Orc GuildsCategory:Durotar OrganizationsCategory:Durotar Military